The Tooth Fairy
by poxelda
Summary: Why does Mac not go to dentists? A one-shot with a little of everything.


Jack found Mac sitting in the shade of a palm tree looking down at the small city of Kigali. Jack frowned. The vista of the town from one of the hills surrounding it was breathtaking, but he knew Mac did not come here for the view. Something had been bothering his partner for the past couple weeks. Mac sat leaning his back against the tree eyes closed. He didn't open his eyes as Jack approached.

"Hey," Mac said. He sounded tired, but not exhausted; and yet there was a strain to his voice Jack couldn't identify. It wasn't any of the tones of stress or pain Jack had heard before.

"Hey," Jack answered. He sat beside the kid and looked down. Kilgali was beautiful at night. It sparkled like glitter but still had the calm sighing and breeze of the ocean. Jack sniffed and his mouth watered at the nearby smells of the food cooking in the bed and breakfast where they were staying. "Are you hungry?" Mac shook his head but still didn't open his eyes. Jack's eyes narrowed. Bozer had said Mac had been off his feed and hadn't been sleeping well.

"Good job with the backpack." Jack offered to fill in the gap where the blond remained silent.

"Thanks," Mac said. The kid still kept his eyes closed. Jack chewed on his lips thinking of another approach. He knew the last few hours had been hard, but they'd had worse. Some Rwandan holdovers from the genocide in the '90s had held a church meeting hostage with two back pack nukes. Mac had disarmed both with 15 seconds on the clock. While everyone was cheering or, as Jack put it metaphorically, cleaning the poop out of their pants, Mac had only shrugged and walked out of the building without saying anything. Jack huffed and decided to stop pussy footing around the issue.

"Ok, bud, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting like something is?"

"No, I'm fine," Mac said, his voice taking on some of the annoyance it did when Jack started hounding him about injuries he was trying to hide. Jack's mouth raised at the corners. Bingo.

"Did you get hurt dropping in from the ceiling?" It had only been a 10-foot drop, but you never knew. Mac opened his eyes and rolled his face to look at his partner.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to see the city." Jack almost believed him, almost.

"Bozer said you haven't been eating or sleeping lately." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Bozer has too much time on his hands." Mac stood up. Jack followed suit. "And so do you," Mac growled as he brushed past Jack. Jack grabbed his arm stopping him. He expected a flinch or some sign of hidden pain. Mac just turned and glared at Jack. "You don't believe me, fine." Mac stood back and held out his hands. "See no pains? Check for yourself." Jack's eyes widened. He stared at Mac a long minute surprised. Mac shook his head and continued down the hill to the B&B. Jack scratched his scruffy cheek and frowned. If he wasn't hiding an injury, what was he hiding?

Mac remained quiet on the long flight home. Jack slept part of the time but was told by Riley and Bozer Mac never did. He just sat in the back of the plane sipping water and read a thick book on quantum entanglement or something. He wasn't mad or sad. Mac was flat. The debrief went well, and they were given two weeks down time, barring some emergency. Jack, Riley, and Bozer found excuses to get together to keep an eye on Mac. Four days in, Mac began to get restless. He went on harder runs and couldn't seem to sit still. Jack started to see anxiety seep into the soft blue eyes. Mac began to withdraw even more.

One day Jack came over. As he walked across the kitchen carrying a six pack of long necks, he yelled to Mac. Bozer and Riley had gone to a gaming convention, and Jack knew Mac would be home alone. No one answered him. Jack began to feel uneasy.

"Mac? Yo Mac?" No answer. Jack set the beer in the fridge and walked down the hall to Mac's room. He was surprised to see Mac laying in bed an arm folded across his eyes and the other arm holding an ice pack to his left cheek. "Mac?"

"Go'way." Mac's voice was tight with pain. Jack walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on? Somebody hit you?" Jack's protectiveness put an added edge in his growl. Mac moved the arm over his eyes and glared at his partner.

"Why would you think someone hit me?" Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe because you have an ice pack on your chin?"Mac sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want, Jack?" Jack could tell Mac still hadn't been sleeping from the weary resignation on his face. Jack moved to look under the ice pack. Mac slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing," Jack said reaching out again and moving around Mac's blocking hands. Mac sighed and touched the bag. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. The kid's chin bulged out as if he were sucking on a golf ball. Jack turned Mac's head noticing the wince of pain. It wasn't bruised. Jack's forehead wrinkled in worry. Mac's skin was hot to the touch. Jack put the back of his hand against Mac's forehead and could feel a sheen of sweat.

"You have a fever." Jack leaned back. Looking at Mac, he noticed the paleness of his friend that was highlighted by swatches of red. "Are you sick?" Mac sat up and shook his head returning the ice pack to his chin. He closed his eyes and raised his knees so he could brace his elbow on it. "You look sick."

"That's a pot-kettle statement," Mac said lightly. He tried to smile and broke off his eyes closing as he winced in pain. Jack nodded.

"Bad tooth." He breathed. Mac glared at him.

"I'm fine." Mac threw his covers off and stood up to go into the living room. Jack didn't miss the moment's faltering in his step as if he were dizzy. Jack's worry increased.

"Look, nobody likes to go to the dentist, but this is serious. You could get brain damage from an infection if it's bad enough." Jack trailed after Mac. Mac waved a hand over his shoulder and sprawled on the couch.

"I'm not going to get brain damage." Mac sighed with exasperation. Jack came over and sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Why don't you just go get it taken care of? I know a dentist you can listen to tunes, he lets you snort the good stuff, and he gets you done fast."

"You just described a drug dealer." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Mac, c'mon talk to me." Mac closed his eyes.

"I can't go to the dentist." He said softly. Jack sat back at the depth of anguish in his tone. This was about something more than the ordinary fear of dentists.

"Why not?" Mac looked at Jack with desperation in his eyes Jack couldn't read. Help me? Let it go? Both? Jack leaned forward and put a hand on Mac's forearm. He frowned at the moist heat. Mac's temp had to be pretty high to affect his entire system. Jack's worry clicked up another notch. Mac looked away and shook his head. He sat up and moved to get off the couch. Jack snagged his arm. Mac pulled his arm free and stood up, then promptly fell. Surprised Jack managed to deflect Mac's weight to the couch in midair. Mac grunted as he flopped against the cushions hard. His eyes closed and he moaned. Jack's alarm went into the high orange.

"Mac, hey? You ok?" Mac opened his eyes and gave Jack the full force of his glare.

"I would be if you didn't knock me over."

"I didn't knock you over; I kept you from landing in my lap." Mac huffed and slowly slid to a sitting position. He closed his eyes, and Jack thought he might get sick. "You have to do something about this," Jack said Delta firmness entering into his voice. Mac's eyes opened. The level of fear in those baby blues was a look Jack worked his entire life to prevent.

"I'm fine."

"Mac, you even know what a load of cow patties that is. Tell me what's going on, why are you so afraid of the dentist?" Mac snorted then winced.

"I'm not afraid of the dentist. Dentists are fine." Mac's eyes looked down. Classic deflection, Jack thought.

"Ok, then what's the problem?" Mac turned his head away; Jack was surprised to see the kid's eyes moisten. "Mac, C'mon this is me. What's the problem? Let me help." Mac sighed.

"Dubai," Mac said, his voice almost a whisper. Jack sat back surprised. Dubai had been one of those easy missions that went wrong quickly and terribly. Mac had been taken by the informant to a different location where instead of betraying the terrorists who hunted him, had sold Mac to the terrorists as payment for his freedom. It had taken Jack four excruciating days to find Mac. When he did, Mac had been beaten and bloody but had shrugged as if it were just another Friday. Jack had always suspected something else had happened, but Mac had never mentioned it or brought it up again. Jack figured he was just over protective. Jack's eyes narrowed. He should have known better.

"What happened?" Jack couldn't keep the tightness from his voice. Mac swallowed and looked down, not meeting Jack's eyes. Jack gritted his teeth and leaned forward. He was surprised Mac flinched at his touch. Jack leaned back. Mac looked up in horror realizing what he'd done. Before Jack could reassure the kid, Mac scrambled to his feet and wobbled to the kitchen. Jack closed his eyes taking a second to pull back his anger. He was more angry at himself than Mac, but he knew if he didn't tamp it down, Mac would think Jack was pissed at him.

Mac had crossed over to the sink and leaned against it as if it were the only thing keeping him upright. When he drew closer and saw how swollen the kid's cheek was, Jack, wondered if it was. Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder surprised to feel trembling. Jack didn't know if it was from stress or the fever.

"C'mon," Jack said gently guiding Mac over to the table. He was surprised when Mac didn't argue but slumped in his folded arms after he sat down. Jack patted the blond's back. "I'm going to get the thermometer." Mac nodded. Jack got the ear thermometer from the bathroom and gently put it in the kid's ear. Mac jumped then held still. Jack's eyes widened. 102.8.

"Dude, you have to go see someone." Mac looked up a questioning eyebrow raised. Jack turned the readout so Mac could see it. Mac squinted and frowned putting his head back in his arms.

"It isn't that bad." He said, his voice muffled.

"Not bad? Are you insane?" Jack raised his voice without intending to; Mac flinched. Jack took a deep breath. He pulled out a chair and slid beside Mac; putting an arm around the kid's shoulders as he leaned closer. "C'mon buddy, talk to me. Please?" Jack intentionally made the please whine like a child begging in a toy store. He was relieved when Mac chuckled. It was a start. Mac looked up and rubbed his forehead, then leaned his nonswollen side of his head in a hand. He stared at the patterns in the wood and ran his finger along them as if they were a puzzle he had to solve.

"When we got back from Dubai, you remember how I went to Mission City to see Arthur?" Jack felt a light bulb go off in his head. 

"You didn't go to Mission City." Mac shook his head, guilt easily read on his face.

"I had to go for surgery." He said softly. Jack slapped the table, stood up, and spun; his hands in his short hair. A shout of anger froze in his throat as he saw Mac's shoulders slump. Jack took a steadying breath and returned to his previous stance. He forced his voice to remain even.

"Surgery for what?" Mac rubbed his damp eyes. Jack could feel the kid start shaking more. He gently rubbed the kid's back.

"I...th...they ah...pulled out...uh…" Mac's voice stopped, and Jack saw him automatically rub his nonswollen jaw. Jack felt like the blood had run from his head to his feet. How had he not known this? Jack thought back to the bruising and paleness. He had just assumed the kid's jaw hurt like hell from getting punched. The doctors told him the jaw wasn't broken. Jack had been so happy to have Mac back he never thought there was anything more going on. Jack rubbed his face.

"How many?"

"14."

"WHAT?" Mac flinched at the roar of anger. Jack stood up and paced the room trying to calm down. "That's half your mouth!" Mac offered a weak smirk.

"It isn't…"

"I don't care! Why didn't you tell me?" Mac looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack leaned over the table and put his hand on Mac's. "Mac, why didn't you tell me?" His voice was gentle. Mac sniffed and tried to pull his hands back. His bottom lip trembled. Jack knew Mac could always handle anger easier than concern. Jack held onto Mac's hands. Mac turned his head away refusing to make eye contact.

"It didn't matter," Mac mumbled. Jack let go of the kid's hands. Mac stood up and shakily stepped to the freezer pulling out another ice pack. Jack sat back understanding dawning. This had bothered Mac more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"Had you ever been to the dentist before?" Jack asked. Mac leaned his head into the freezer and shook his head. Slowly he turned around and offered Jack a rueful smile.

"Good genes, I guess. The tooth fairy never came to my house." Jack smiled at the kid's attempt at humor.

"You probably would have caught him and grilled him over the physics of how he slipped under your pillow to leave money." Jack snarked. Mac looked at him genuinely confused.

"He? I always thought the tooth fairy was female. And money? What does money have to do with it?" Jack laughed.

"Haven't you ever seen the movie? The tooth fairy is the Rock, man."

"With wings?"

"Yeah, and a tutu." Mac stared at Jack as if the older man had wings and was sporting a tutu. "And money? Dude, that was the best part. You'd leave a tooth under your pillow then in the morning it was gone, and money was left under there."

"Why? What would a fairy want with a tooth? And where would they get money from? I mean is that the economy of fairies?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I never got the whole lie to a kid thing anyway. I mean if you're going to lie to a child why make it something creepy like somebody coming into your room and getting under your pillow, UNDER YOUR HEAD?"

"Man, you must have been a fun kid," Jack said it before he thought about it. He groaned as he saw the bold of pain flash across the kid's face. Jack realized that the real reason Mac had probably never had the traditional experiences of childhood was because he never had a childhood. Mac went to walk past him. Idiot, Jack railed at himself. He tried to grab Mac's arm, but the kid weaved avoiding Jack's touch. Jack followed him into the living room. Mac again sprawled out on the couch.

"Look, Mac…"

"No, it's ok Jack. I probably would have over analyzed it anyway." Jack sat down on the coffee table.

"No kidding," Jack mumbled. He was relieved to see Mac smile, even if it was a watered-down weak smile. They were quiet a long minute.

"Then there's Santa Claus." Mac began. Jack smiled at the seriousness in Mac's voice. Mac looked at him puzzled. "Why would you tell kids some fat guy in red could come into their home down a chimney to leave gifts if they were good? Seems kinda conditional, and if he did it because they were good, why do you have to bribe him with cookies? What if they didn't have a chimney? Would he teleport through the ceiling? And going around the whole world in one night? Who thought that up? With reindeer and a sled? Why not a rocket ship, he has elves as slaves, right? Why not something more efficient?" Jack held up a hand in surrender.

"I know it makes no sense, bud. It's just a cultural tradition that kinda unites people all over the world."

"Lying to your kids is a tradition?" Jack huffed.

"Yes, get over it." Mac laughed then winced closing his eyes in pain. Jack leaned forward his concern spiking again.

"Mac, you have to get that taken care of." Mac sighed.

"I know. I just…" Mac waved a hand in helpless frustration. Jack patted Mac's shoulder.

"I know, bud." He backed off, his mind working on a solution. Jack smiled.

"I have to make a call, do you want to watch a movie?" Mac looked relieved that Jack had dropped the subject.

"Sure, how about…"

"The Tooth Fairy?" Jack asked with a smile. Mac glared at him. Jack chuckled. "Nah, kid, pick out what you want to watch, I'll be right back." Mac waved his hand as he flipped through Netflix. Mac settled on a comedy special and lost track of time. When Jack came back in, he had a bag of food leaning over his arm. Mac looked at him in surprise. He glanced at the clock. Jack had left for 45 minutes.

"Some phone call," Mac said suspiciously. He knew his partner was up to something, but what?

"Yeah, made me hungry. Want some food?" Mac winced and went to answer when Jack held up a container of butterscotch pudding. Mac smiled. It was his favorite. Mac nodded. Jack opened the container and got a spoon. Mac ate three bottles as Jack munched on a bag of Cheetos. They finished watching the special then put in the latest Aliens movie ripping it apart as they watched. Mac found himself yawning and his eyes getting heavy. He just managed to set the third empty pudding aside when his eyes closed, and his head slumped to the side. Jack grinned and crossed to his partner.

"Mac?" He shook the kid and sighed in relief when there was no reply. He stepped to the front door and waved. Bozer came in and helped carry the unconscious Mac to the car. They drove to Jack's dentist who had everything set up.

"Jack, this is very unusual." The dentist said putting an oxygen mask over Mac's unmoving face.

"Trust me Doc; this is the only way to do it." Jack had explained the situation on the phone. The dentist had served in Afghanistan and got the idea without specifics. Riley and Bozer had stopped off to get some meds to knock out their partner which Jack had snuck into Mac's pudding. The doc opened Mac's mouth and frowned as he looked around.

"What?" Jack asked leaning forward. The dentist looked up sadness in his kind hazel eyes.

"Scars. I can't believe the work this kid's had."

"He said they'd yanked out 14 teeth." Jack murmured.

"14? My God! Alright, you can wait out in the waiting room. I got some work to do, looks like there's some necrotic tissue too…" Jack left the dentist mumbling to himself and his assistant. Jack went out to the waiting room where Riley and Bozer paced.

"Is he ok?" Riley asked.

"What's going on?" Bozer asked. Jack took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. On the phone, he'd been vague, but they picked up on the serious tone. They hadn't asked any questions. He motioned for them to sit down and told them what Mac had said to him.

"14?" Riley exclaimed. Jack nodded. Bozer frowned.

"I guess I never thought of it before, but he never did go to the dentist, oh man." Bozer rubbed his face. They were quiet a long minute taking in what it must have been like for their friend. Riley shuddered. Bozer began to laugh. The others stared at him shocked. Bozer looked over at Jack.

"He is gonna be so pissed at you!" Jack smiled.

"Us, Bozer, you're here too." Bozer's smile vanished.

"Crap." It took an hour and a half before the doc came out.

"Well, we had to remove the tooth. It's in the back and won't be noticeable if Mac decides not to get it capped, but I recommend he does. I don't think we should pull this again for that though." Jack looked guilty at the scolding in the doc's voice. "I gave him a shot of painkiller and antibiotic. I'll send some home with you. If his fever doesn't break by tomorrow, he'll have to be seen. I'd prefer him to come here, but any medical doctor can take care of it to." Jack energetically shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks, doc, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"That's fine. Don't forget you're six months over due for your check up." Jack's smile deflated.

"Ok, doc." Jack managed. The dentist smiled and helped them get Mac back into the car. Mac's mouth was puffed out and full of gauze.

"You should be able to take the gauze out in an hour. Mac won't wake up for a couple at least." Jack looked at Mac who sat in the back seat leaning against Riley his head on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Jack sighed. He knew Mac never metabolized drugs right, and he also knew Mac would not have a smooth transition from unconsciousness to waking.

 _The Arabic had become a lilting buzz; everything was sliding into blackness. Mac gagged on blood, his eyes dim with agony. He couldn't make out what they were asking anymore. His head was yanked back by his hair, and his bruised, painful jaw yanked down past where it should go. Mac swore he heard a click. Again he felt the sharp metal pliers as they wrapped around his last molar...He gagged and tried to move his arms or legs...then agony…  
_

Mac screamed and jackknifed awake, gagging and hyperventilating. Jack had been waiting for it. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Mac's sweaty shoulders. He could feel the younger man shake. Mac stiffened.

"It's ok, kiddo, you're ok." Jack soothed as he rubbed Mac's back. Mac sucked in air and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. After five minutes, Mac took in a deep breath and sat back. His eyes closed; he was pale. He held his swollen jaw. It wasn't as big as it had been. Mac blinked taking in the face he was in his pajamas in his bed in his room. He looked at Jack with a puzzled suspicion. Jack sighed.

"Look, I know you're going to be pissed, but we had to do something, alright?" Mac narrowed his eyes.

"What thid you tho?" He slurred.

"We got your tooth taken care of." Mac's eyes widened.

"You thrugged me?" Jack fought not to laugh.

"Kinda yeah."

"Kintha? Kintha!" Jack put a hand on Mac's shoulder and met his gaze.

"Mac, we had to get that tooth taken care of, did you want to be awake for that?" Mac glared at him for a long time then sighed.

"No, I thuspose not." Jack was surprised to see Mac chuckle.

"What?"

"The tooth fairy thetter have theft a lot of money!" Jack laughed and hugged Mac relieved. 

"He didn't, but after you feel better, there might be a trip to the hardware store in it for you." Mac's eyes lit up as he hugged Jack back.

"Theal."


End file.
